


Суставы

by Deathfeanor



Category: Malice Mizer, Moi Dix Mois
Genre: F/M, Het, Love at First Sight, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Написано по заявке "Мана и девушки" (или как-то так).Мана и девушка... Хм. По слухам, у него даже жена есть. Но... В общем, я себе это представляю как-то так...Рекомендую посмотреть фильм "Хиросима, любовь моя" и перечитать стихотворение Блока "По вечерам над ресторанами...": писалось не по мотивам, но по впечатлениям от. Еще не обошлось без песни Щербакова "Суставы".
Relationships: Mana/original female character
Kudos: 1





	Суставы

Мана любил Хиросиму. И не потому только, что то была его родина. Его привлекала трагическая судьба города. Известное событие навсегда оставило отпечаток и на облике города, и даже в самом воздухе, и уж тем более в душах всех, кто жил там или бывал проездом. Как красивая молодая женщина, пережившая глубокую личную трагедию, преодолев множество бед, Хиросима ожила и подняла голову. Каждый раз, приезжая в родной город, Мана с удовольствием бродил по улицам, знакомым с детства. Конечно, у него были любимые места. Например, небольшое кафе в двух кварталах от дома его родителей. В дни его юности здесь собирались студенты из тех, что победнее. Теперь же туда заходили, в основном, туристы.

В тот год он уехал в Хиросиму, чтобы провести там всю Золотую неделю. В первый же вечер он увидел в кафе её. Женщина из тех, кто вне возраста. Ей могло быть двадцать или сорок. Большие глаза, с — если очень внимательно приглядеться — лучиками морщинок в уголках. Простое черное платье. (Опытным глазом Мана сразу прикинул, какая цифра стояла на ценнике платья, с виду совсем скромного. Женщина явно была не из бедных.) Небольшой рот углами вниз. Белая кожа. Суставы. Она вся была как будто из суставов. Локти, колени, запястья. Какая-то странная, птичья, пластика. Худые плечи. Медленный поворот шеи и настороженный взгляд. Она сидела одна.

На второй вечер она улыбнулась ему. Мана не сдержался и улыбнулся в ответ. Он невольно думал о ней. Кто она? Для чего сидит здесь? Иностранка, даже среди туристов-иностранцев, она казалась каким-то инородным телом. Холеные руки и царственная осанка выдавали в ней «девушку из хорошей семьи». Скучающая миллионерша? Веселая вдова? Но ни веселья, ни скуки в ней не было. Спокойная задумчивость. Созерцание мира вокруг.

Тем же вечером он заговорил с ней. Его всегда привлекали такие женщины — таинственные незнакомки, живое воплощение загадочности. Он не стал ничего выдумывать — просто спросил, нравится ли ей Хиросима. Спросил по-английски.

— Je ne parle pas anglais, * — ответила она с легкой кокетливой улыбкой.

Конечно, Париж. Где еще могут жить такие женщины? От кого еще может так сладко пахнуть духами, как не от парижанки?

Дома Мана никогда не появлялся на улице при макияже и тем более в платье. Нет, он не боялся местных гопников. Просто он был дома, а значит можно было сбросить с себя сценический образ. Он знал, что нравится женщинам. Когда не выглядит лучше, чем большинство из них. И он нравился этой женщине. Ее внимательные темные глаза то и дело останавливались на его лице. Ее губы то и дело расплывались в улыбке.

О чем они говорили? Мана не помнил. Обычная светская беседа. Откуда вы? Вам нравится в Японии? Чем вы занимаетесь? Вы замужем? Париж. Да, очень! Я писательница (смех). Я вдова. А вы? Музыкант? О, это так интересно! (И такое изящное, еле заметное движение бровей.)

Она вся была суставы и глаза. Даже голос ее сливался с ее движениями и взглядом. Была ли она красива? Нет. Едва ли можно было назвать ее красивой. Но в ней было столько грации и обаяния. И эти запястья. Колени. Локти. Глаза.

На третий вечер они не сидели в кафе. Он вел ее по улицам, рассказывая что-то забавное из своего детства. Ее сухая ладонь покоилась в его ладони.

Она жила на частной квартире. И это было очень удачно. В представлении Маны не было ничего пошлее, чем секс в гостиничном номере. Было в этом что-то… низкое. Все случилось само собой. Легко и просто. Он поцеловал ее в каком-то безлюдном переулке. От нее сладко пахло духами и зеленым чаем, который она пила в кафе. Во время поцелуя она запрокидывала голову. Жадно ловила губами его губы. Ее глаза распахнулись навстречу его глазам. Только теперь он заметил, что они не карие, как он думал, а темно-зеленые, такого густого оттенка, что казались почти черными.

Потом они оказались у дома, где она жила. Она не спросила, хочет ли он зайти. Только подняла на него вопросительный взгляд. Мана в ответ сжал ее руку. Странно дернув плечом, она повела его к себе.

Ее кожа была гладкая, как у юной девушки. Волосы рассыпались по ее плечам. Она была похожа на ведьму. С этими своими локтями и коленями, с водопадом темно-русых волос, с большими темно-зелеными глазами, с губами, опущенными вниз, как у трагической маски.

Она умела быть чувственной. Настоящим пламенем. Полностью отдаваясь в руки мужчины. От впалого живота до бедра шла целая россыпь родинок. Точно между грудей висел маленький крестик. Между ног все выбрито — только тонкая полоска вдоль щели.

Ее тонкие пальцы впивались в его спину и плечи. Все ее тело отзывалось сладкой томной дрожью на каждое его движение. Тихие стоны. Слабый шепот. Мягкие жадные губы.

— Зачем ты приехала в Японию?

Она лежала головой на его груди. Пряди ее волос, как змеи, расползлись по его груди и животу.

— Чтобы встретить тебя.

Она подняла голову и коротко поцеловала его в губы. Он зарылся пальцами в ее волосы.

— Так не бывает.  
— Бывает. «Есть вещи, друг Горацио…»

Она улыбнулась. Улыбка полностью преображала ее лицо. В такие моменты ее даже можно было назвать настоящей красавицей.

— Значит, я приехал в Хиросиму, чтобы встретить тебя?  
— Да.  
— Думаю, это хорошо.  
— Ты останешься на ночь?  
— Если хочешь.  
— Хочу.  
— Тогда я останусь.  
— Выпьешь коньяку?  
— Да, пожалуйста.

Она выскользнула из его объятий, быстрым движением поправила волосы. Не накинув халата, прошла к столу, где стояли бутылки. У нее были великолепные длинные ноги и крутые широкие бедра. Она явно смущалась своей наготы и не хотела этого показать, отчего ее движения становились плавными, медленными. Из окна на нее падал лунный луч, и кожа ее светилась. Изящным отточенным движениям она наклонила бутылку, чтобы наполнить стакан. В изгибе ее руки было что-то лебединое.

— Ты играешь на пианино?  
— Да. Как ты догадался?  
— Руки.

Мана взял из ее рук стакан и поставил на тумбочку у кровати. Осторожно взял ее за руки. Тонкие, как у ребенка, запястья. Ловкие тонкие пальцы. Нежная кожа. Эти руки не знали тяжелой работы. Они играли на пианино и перебирали кудри покойного мужа. Считали деньги. Щупали ткань платьев. Щедро давали на чай.

— Ты, наверное, очень одинока.  
— Ты тоже.  
— Пожалуй.  
— Выпей.  
— Да. Спасибо.

Коньяк оказался так себе. Но по телу разлилось приятное тепло. Она тоже выпила. От коньяка она мгновенно захмелела. Глаза ее заблестели, на щеках выступил румянец.

— Завтра я уезжаю, — сказала она, улегшись рядом с ним.  
— Я тоже, — соврал он. — Много работы. Надо возвращаться.

По тому, как она дернулась от этих слов, он понял, что она раскусила его бесхитростное вранье. Чтобы не продолжать этот разговор, он притянул ее к себе, поцеловал и опрокинул на спину, подминая под себя.

— У тебя красивый рот, — сказала она, проведя пальцем по его губам.  
— Все так говорят.  
— Ты похож на женщину, знаешь?  
— Знаю.

«Ты себе даже не представляешь», — подумал он, невольно усмехнувшись.

— Почему ты смеешься?  
— Просто так.  
— Хочешь заняться любовью?  
— Да…

Он накрыл ее губы своими. Больше этой ночью они не разговаривали. Мане нравилось слушать ее тяжелое дыхание у своего уха. Нравилось чувствовать ее тепло. Гладкая кожа. Огромные провалы глаз. Острые ногти, впившиеся в плечи. Сдавленный стон наслаждения. Сладкая дрожь по всему телу. Влажная теснота ее лона.

Он интуитивно чувствовал в ней тень какой-то беды, которая выпала ей на долю. Что-то злое было в ее жизни. И это придавало всему ее облику особое очарование. Как всякая трагедия, трагедия этой женщины привлекала и манила к себе.

Трагическая красота древних развалин и вдовых женщин.

Перед тем, как расстаться навсегда, они завтракали в том же кафе.

— Можно спросить?  
— Да?  
— Это бестактный вопрос.  
— Я люблю бестактные вопросы.  
— Твой муж… он давно умер?  
— Это жестокий вопрос.  
— Прости.  
— Но я отвечу. Это случилось около года назад. Его убили.  
— О…  
— А ты? У тебя есть женщина?  
— Да. Ты.  
— Я не твоя женщина.  
— Пока моя.  
— Да.

Они рассмеялись. У Маны было странное чувство. Эта женщина, его женщина — пока его женщина, — сидевшая напротив вызывала в нем смесь сексуального влечения и чисто эстетского восторга. Ее лицо, подернутое дымкой страдания, ее тонкие пальцы, бесконечные суставы, ее вдовство — все излучало странную, ни на что не похожую красоту. Даже россыпь мелких морщинок в уголках глаз имела свое очарование.

— Я бы хотел написать о тебе песню.  
— Правда? И что бы это была за песня?  
— Любовь. Смерть. Красота.  
— Напиши. Другим своим женщинам ты тоже посвящаешь песни?  
— Да. Но это будет не посвящение. Это будет песня о тебе. Это совсем другое.  
— Хорошо. — Она улыбнулась. — Хотела бы я послушать…  
— Если ты дашь мне свой адрес…  
— Нет. Скажи, разве это не пошло — переписываться, давать обещания, которых мы все равно не сдержим?  
— Пошло. Ты права. Так — лучше.  
— Но мы же еще встретимся, правда?  
— Да.  
— Ты приедешь во Францию или я — в Японию…  
— Если я приеду в Париж, я найду тебя.  
— Да. Тогда это будет красивая история. Пойдем ко мне? У меня еще есть время до отъезда.

Это пошлостью не было. Это, действительно, была красивая история. Короткая встреча. Любовь. И не любовь даже, а что-то совсем другое. Поэтическое. Эстетское. Потом он не мог вспомнить ее имени. Зато помнил ее широко распахнутые темно-зеленые глаза, сладкий запах духов, запястья, локти и колени, губы углами вниз. Живое воплощение любовной трагедии.

*Я не говорю по-английски. (фр.)


End file.
